Sayonara Rewrite
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: After her mother's death,14 years old Minaki Hitame get sent to the Naruto world. Will she solves her problems or things will get more chaotic? ....And why is Kakashi's kitchen is on fire?


**Story**~ Sayonara

**Summary**~ I was just a normal kid, going to school, reading manga. The usual. Until the mysterious death of my mother. That's when things _really_ started to go wrong.

**Rating**~ T

**Disclaimer**~ I do **not **own Naruto. If so, then I will be in there and I'll beat Kakashi!

______________________________________________________NARUTO_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1~ I love my miserable life

Ummm…hi. My name is Minaki Hitame.

I'm fourteen years old. My friends told me I have eyes that are black as midnight and waist-long hair that shines like the colour of the moon.(It's silver) But when I look in the mirror, all that stare back at me are only a regular pair of onyx eyes and plain old white hair. (Don't call me old or I'll beat the day light out of you!)

They also told me that I also have mood swings. One minute I was talkative, and the next I was deadly serious. One time I was hyper, then I'll started to feel angry. I also got a mouth full of sarcasm. (I blamed Dad)

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah, you could say that.

You see, the doctor said that I have the ADHD, meaning I'm impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom or anywhere. I'm always looking for a fight, and unsurprisingly, I'd always won. (Because, I'm that great.)

But that's winning comes with a prize: I'll always get expel from school. Why? Well, my fights always come in different types. For example, when I was twelve, a boy was trying to flirt with me at the cafeteria and as a reward; got a slice of blueberry pie stuck to his face. That when the school's first food fight started. It wasn't exactly my fault, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fifth-grade school, when we went to a Marine World tour, I sort of accidentally hit the wrong lever when I was fighting with a girl (she had insulted my hair!) and my class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that….well, you get the idea.

This year, at Asuka High School, I was determine to be good. But that wasn't so easy as I thought. This school, unlike all school I've been through, has a group of wannabe girls that think they are so popular..(yuck!) I, unfortunately, had been made an enemy by their leader, Ashley, since the first day I'd arrive.

Why, you ask?

Well, let's just say it involve school assembly, makeup, Ashley, me, and a bucket of water.

Ashley Nakamura is a blond haired-girl with green eyes. She wasn't pretty or popular, but she act like she is. She's also a member of the cheer leading squad, meaning she wears that outfit of hers wherever she goes just to show off. I mean, who cares, right?

Between you and me, we made our friends and teacher's lives pretty miserable at school. There was not a single day passes by peacefully without any fighting or pranks involve. For example like today....

~**Sayonara**~

I growled as Ashley continued to throw me tiny bits of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Why, oh,why the teacher just _had _to put her two desks away from beside me?! I got up angrily but before I could turned around and snapped at the blond, a hand forcefully pull me back down.

"Just ignore her, Minaki. You don't want to get into trouble, again, do you?" The hand's owner asked.

I sighed. "No," I said," Of course not."

Ara grinned. "Thought so," She looked over my shoulder, directly at Ashley. Her face morphed into a expression I used everyday - disgust. "Just pretend she's a wall. It's works." she told me.

Ara Glow is my one of my only two friends at this school. Everyone else seem afraid to befriend me after my little spat with Ashley. Ara has short black hair, matching with her onyx hair. She was pale, I guess, and was about my shoulder height - meaning either she was very short or I'm just very tall.(175cm is not tall for a fourteen year old, right?) She's a tomboy. She has a talent for playing soccer and if somebody ask her to wear a dress or something, she'll lashes out like a wild animal trapped in a small cage. (like me..)

"Walls don't have annoying voice _or_ throw you their lunch!" I snapped, making her rolled her eyes.

She was about to say something else but quickly scooted back to her desk when a knock was heard and an figure walked into the classroom. It was , our math teacher.

Mrs Smith was the type who likes wearing a black leather jacket, as it make her look smart or something. Even though she was fifty years old, she had radar ears - if you much as talk in her class, she will look at you distastefully and would sent you outside of class to stand for almost two hours.

From my first day of school here, Mrs Smith figured I was a devil spawn and would picked Ashley over me. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, dear," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

Anyway, she was standing in front of class, her hands holding a bunch of papers and was giving the entire class a small, evil smile. She said:

"Now, class. Take out your pencil box. We are going to do a test today." She informed gleefully.

The entire class groaned.

After she had passed the papers, I quickly got started on the questions. Mrs Smith sat down at the teacher's desk and opened a magazine. What she was reading about, I don't want to know.

I was on question no.5 when suddenly something hit me in the head. Luckily, I managed to stifle my loud 'OW!', and turned to the direction the paper-ball was thrown from.

And there she was, Ashley Nakamura, my arch nemesis, sitting in her chair while blowing a raspberry at me. I merely rolled my eyes at her atic and went back to my test sheet.

No sooner than I did that, _another_ paper-ball connected itself at my head. This time, I did said 'OW!!' which causes Mrs Smith's eyes to averted itself at me. In an intention to save myself, I quickly added:

"....My head! It hurts from doing this super-duper Maths test! Curse you, paper!! Curse you!!" (It wasn't _that_ hard)

I mentally sighed in relief as Mrs Smith smiled evilly to herself and went back to her magazine. I could imagine that Ara would be silently laughing her brain out right about now.

I was now at the last question, staring intently at it, hoping it will give up and gave me the right answer. (Yeah, it'll works) Then..... a third paper-ball impaled at my face. It then fell, landing in front of me with a soft 'thud'.

That was the last straw.

I picked it up, and aimed for Ashley's head. I was just about to release it, my right arm already in mid-air when suddenly my target yelled:

"Mrs Smith, Minaki is throwing paper-balls at me!!"

I sweat-dropped, still in my throwing pose, as once again, the old woman's eyes looked at me. With a smirk plastered to her face, she pointed at me and said "Now, Hitame, dear...." really sweet.

And immediately I knew I was going home late that afternoon.

~**Sayonara**~

{6.00 pm, same day}

I walked down the street, dead tired. For normal school kids who don't always get detention, they get to go home at 3:00 pm. But for me, it depend on the detention I'd get. And for today punishment, old Mrs Smith had arrange me to clean all of the school's toilets. Yeah, it's true.

I yawned and began to walk faster. Boy, I can't wait to go home and take a nice, hot shower.

Little did I know, that my life was about to take a turn for the worst......

______________________________________________________NARUTO_______________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading the first chapter of the new version of the 'Sayonara'. And I would also want to apologise for my slow updates. (sweat-drop) School had been beginning to affect me.

Please review. And I'll give you Kakashi!

Kakashi: (look up from Icha-icha book) ......What?

Me: (smack his head) Never mind.


End file.
